Never Meant To Rise
by Kajune
Summary: It took death to make Edrad realize that he was truly never capable of earning the respect he gave, to those far stronger than himself.


**Title** : Never Meant To Rise

**Disclaimer **: I do not own any of the Characters including Bleach.

**Genre **: General

**Warning **: Contains Character Death. OOCness.

**Summary** : It took death to make Edrad realize that he was truly never capable of earning the respect he gave, to those far stronger them himself.

**Characters** : Edrad Liones and Yylfordt Granz

* * *

><p><strong>Edrad Liones's Birthday Story<strong>

* * *

><p>Edrad always respects the stronger ones, even though he wishes to one day be able to defeat them. If a Hollow or a Shinigami appears before him, and bears great strength or unrivaled skills, Edrad will be more than willing to follow them, to serve them. If only that same feeling gets returned.<p>

"If you wish to speak to Aizen-sama, speak through me."

These are the words Kaname Tosen always says to him should he be found alone near the throne room, since the very first time he had been caught, he stated his reason and it was indeed, to speak to Aizen. As a mere, low-class Fraccion, Edrad is never allowed to speak directly to Aizen and is only allowed to be in his presents for as long as he is with the Espada he follows; Grimmjow. That alone is absolute proof that superiors do not like him, care for him or treat him with respect.

"I don't have time for shit!"

This is one of the things that Grimmjow says to him whenever he is approached, knowing full well that Edrad wants to talk to him. Just to do that is asking too much.

He can't understand what is actually wrong with him, that makes others look down on him so intensely. It pains him to hear such words like 'trash', 'bastard' and 'weakling' being said as a pronoun when being spoken to. His fellow Fraccion also share this same burden, but for him, it seems far too personal. Yet he can never get the truth out of anyone.

"It's meaningless, you know." A soothing voice speaks, knocking the large Arrancar from the depths of his despair. Since when does he visit Szayelaporro's laboratory? Maybe always, because that Espada seems to have everything that can solve problems of all kinds, ranging from organ failure to nerve damage. Funny that he doesn't have any of those problems, but it would be nice to have a problem that could easily be solved. Though Yylfordt just stated that it's meaningless to continue searching.

Out of nowhere does the blonde appear and sit next to his companion, with a cup of strange liquid. He is drinking tiny bits of it at a time, while not looking so certain about something. Edrad believes he has just been forced to consume _whatever_ this is by his brother.

"Keep on praying and they still won't listen to us." Yylfordt says in between gulps, his face twitching slightly after that last one.

"What do you mean?" Not sure what the subject currently is about, Edrad asks a question instead of showing that he has acknowledged what has been said. Yylfordt looks at him, eyes gleaming an unfamiliar look. It actually spells 'are you stupid?'. The drink is making his features harder to read (albeit unintentionally).

"We are the weakest Fraccion of this generation. No one gives a damn about us." Yylfordt points out before positioning the cup before his lips again. His face briefly shows a disgusted look before he gulps down some more.

"Are you saying that we will never be respected?" Yylfordt exhales deeply, the cup more than half empty. His head drops down, the blonde locks covering the sides of his face bit. After a short while, he tilts his head back up and smirks, not looking at Edrad but seemingly at the ceiling above.

"Unless we become stronger than them," Edrad understands this, for it has been his goal to become stronger than his superiors. The fact that he has to bear with a lot of mistreatment during such a process, is what disturbs him most. Yylfordt turns slightly to look at his smirking comrade. His face showing that same, sadistic look. "Birthday boy."

Damn it! He forgot again. The day Aizen had given him power, power beyond what he could of achieved as a mere Adjuchas. It was ever since that day, has he come to respect Aizen. Now, he believes he never needed to show respect, for it was all a waste of time. He was just hoping to be loved far too much. Today is an anniversary, which means he'll be having fun today. His birthday has always been a lucky day.

"True."

Soon, do the two set off to follow the other members of Grimmjow's Fraccion through a Garganta. They are going to invade the human world, whether Aizen permits them or not. If they come back in success, they might actually get a chance to speak to Aizen one at a time, with each one of them stating how strong they truly are. Rarely has their fights gained attention. This time, maybe, all 5 of them will awe Grimmjow and the other Arrancar. Maybe today, they'll

make it _big_!

* * *

><p><em>Later...<em>

His left arm severed, most of his left abdomen gone, Edrad thinks about how true it was for Shawlong to say that they were never going to get anywhere. Remain weak and die weak, was their fate. In the end, even Yylfordt's advice and his own dreams mean nothing. He could never achieve anything, only those like Grimmjow will make it to the top, earn respect. Never him. Never.

Though today is his birthday, and he was hoping for something better, he smiles proudly as he silently thanks a certain Shinigami for opening his eyes a little wider.

_Madarame...Ikkaku, was it? _

_I'm glad I asked. _

He was never meant to grow, but instead to fall.

Knowing this, he can be happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Owari<strong>


End file.
